Hunting Season
by kbdizzle
Summary: ( Set during and after COLS) Magnus has come to find out Alec's secret and now he wants revenge, but who knew it was going to be this hard.
1. Chapter 1

**For not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.**

It was peaceful, thought Magnus to himself as he sat with his legs crossed on the small Victorian couch he was currently sharing with Alexander. The room had been thrown into a hazy glow of red, orange, and yellow as the fire crackled and hissed quietly in front of them. Chairmen meow was curled into a little fuzzy ball on top of the couch and Alec curled in the crook of Magnus's shoulder. Magnus watched the fire dance in swirling patterns for a long time. He should have been asleep long ago but something was bugging him. Just then the fire made a horrible whipping sound and inside the flames was a single piece of paper. Ever so carefully as so not wake the sleeping boy in his arms, Magnus gently set down Alec on the couch. As if he had been doing it for years (which he had) Magnus reached into the fire and withdrew from it the letter that was addressed to not him, but Alec. Looking behind him to make sure the boy had not wakened he opened the letter and red the address and it struck Magnus that he had seen the handwriting before. Yes, the very curve of the "e" this person wrote was familiar to him. Ah yes, that's it. Before making a mental note of the contents written in the letter Magnus threw the paper back into the fire and sat quietly watching it burn. Then very carefully as so not to disturb the sleeping boy Magnus tucked Alec back into his arms. A smile tugged at his lips and a new hatred formed in his heart for the only man he ever truly loved.

**Well hello everyone! I know it's been quite a long time (2 years in fact!) since I've posted anything but my New Year's resolution is to jump back into writing so I hope you enjoy Chapter one to my brand new story set during and after COLS. Don't forget to R&R Thank you!**


	2. Bait

Camille's stilettos clicked on the cobblestone. The sound reverberated off the walls, even the rats the scavenged the sewers knew she was there and so did he.

"Well speak of the devil!" said Magnus grinning from ear to ear. She inwardly praised Magnus for being so cheerful even though the sewer reeked of human feces and other decaying items.

"I'd say the same about you. How have you been…? Maggie," Said Camille tilting to her head to the side, feigning innocence.

"Oh you know, the usual, same old affairs of the heart, not like you know anything about my heart, Camille."

"I've missed the way you say may name."

"Well don't worry I'll be saying it a lot from now on."

Camille looked Magnus up and down. Magnus was never one to be predicted, but she was positive that if there was anyone in this world that hated her, surely it was Magnus Bane.

"Oh yeah Bane? What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing just meandering through downtowns sewers on a Friday night contemplating if this would be a nice place to take Alec. You know him being a shadowhunter and all; he loves dark, creepy places."

"Cut the crap bane"

Magnus looked at her dead on. The twinkle in his eyes gone and for the first time in a long time she saw a Magnus that wasn't so magnificent. In fact this Magnus looked almost… deadly."

"I want revenged." Whispered Magnus. There was nothing on his face indicating he was joking.

"Ah… so you got the letter."

"Yeah you could say that."

Camille smiled apologetically at him but her only reply was, "let's play a game Camille."

Camille smiled "What kind of game."

Magnus gave her a wicked look "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"What scares you the most?"

Camille laughed an emotionless laugh. "Monsters"

"Well as for me I would say people who lack fashion sense. "Oh, and bad hair days."

"You're right, those are scary…but I wonder…"

"What?"

"What scares a shadow hunter who isn't afraid of the dark, or monsters, or even as you put it bad hair days.

"Losing a loved one."

Camille snapped her fingers, "Bingo."

"I can't just break up with him, I want it to hurt.

"Oh," said Camille, a devilish smile accenting her features, "it will."

ɮ

Alec awoke to an empty room. Funny he thought. He could've sworn Magnus had been beside him when he first fell asleep. It was chilly in the room. The fire had long since withered away to dust and ashes. And the sun was slowly rising in the east. A chill crept through Alec's being. Magnus was never one to leave before making it known that he was leaving. Rule one to being with Magnus; never forget you're with Magnus. He made his way through the apartment. past the array French revolution room, past the real Mona Lisa, past Magnus's thousand tubes of glitter and made his way to the kitchen, the bedroom, the living room, the dining room, and every nook and cranny in between. Bringing his hand to his forehead he realized to his disgust he was sweating rather profusely. A cold sticky sweat, that smelled of fear and panic. Where was Magnus? Just then he heard the front door open and he ran to the main hallway that led to Magnus front steps and who was there to greet him. A very tired and grumpy Magnus.

"Where the hell were you?" Yelled Alec.

Magnus untucked something from inside his arm and held up what appeared to be today's newspaper. Blushing Alec realized his mistake and took the opportunity to hide his shame by looking down as Magnus's feet, which were now, he realized, tucked inside two horrendously bright canary yellow slippers. Now that he thought about it, Magnus was actually clad in his usual nighttime/ early morning attire, obnoxious slippers and a robe that left little to the imagination. Magnus hadn't left or been abducted. He had gone the five steps it took to get the morning paper and Alec had overreacted. Finally looking up he saw Magnus smirking at him.

"Can't live without me can you?"

Blushing, Alec said "of course I can! I just rather not."

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec close to him, quietly thing to himself as he patted Alec's back, we'll see about that.


	3. Hook

Camille waited patiently for Alec in the underground tunnels of downtown New York. Soon the echo of boots against cobblestone perked her inhumane ears. Alec looked at her and she stared at him in an intrigued way. Indeed, she was intrigued. For the first time in roughly 300 hundred years it was Magnus Bane, not her, that asked for help. The mere fact that this utterly mundane boy had forced Magnus to go that far was certainly saying something.

"Hey" called out Alec lamely. Eyeing her apparel it still struck him that someone who lived nearly a thousand years could dress so casually. her brown boots, the dark wash jeans, her emerald-green blouse, to the black leather jacket that curved perfectly to her torso. She was beautiful. Well as beautiful as she could be to him.

Camille rolled her eyes and pulled a small vial out of her jacket

"You'll be needing this." said Camille tossing the potion to him.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion. You drink half, Magnus drinks half. Do this for two weeks."

"What will happen."

" Since your drinking half you'll lose some of your mortality and Magnus will gain it. While he loses some of his immortality and you gain it."

"How does that keep us together."

" As a result you'll never be fully mortal or an immortal so will Magnus. He'll keep his powers but will eventually die."

_He'll die_... Those words chilled Alec to the bone, perhaps this wasn't right. but then again perhaps it wasn't wrong.

"Thank you." said Alec turning from her before she could reply.

Camille watched Alec until the sounds of his footsteps receded into silence. And very quietly in the darkness he left behind hung the words _You're Welcome._

Magnus sat once again on the small leather couch, having traded the bright pink for a pearl white. His phone buzzed in his pocket. the phone number was unknown to him but he had a pretty good idea of who it was. The text read

**Done**.

Sweet and simple just the way Magnus liked it. The door opened and in walked Alec haggard and ruffled. Magnus sighed. How many demonic fights would Alec get himself into just so he could hide the fact that he was planning to rid Magnus of his immortality. He got up to hug Alec who stiffened in his embrace.

"Hi I missed you too," said Alec hurriedly trying to untangle himself from Magnus' embrace in hope Magnus wouldn't feel the vial in his pocket.

"How was the hunt?" A question Magnus didn't need to ask.

"Oh... it was good. I did my thing, jace did his. You know, the usual. Are you thirsty?"

Wow he works fast thought Magnus he didn't even bother to shower before trying to strip him of his powers.

"Sure I'll take a water."

Alec hesitated at those words. _Would the potion dissolve clear_?

"Are you sure? I don't mind making you tea or something."

Magnus chuckled to himself. He loved watching Alec squirm.

" Why don't you just take a shower, sweety? No offense but you stink love."

Defeated Alec took a water bottle from the fridge and gave it Magnus. Who took a refreshing gulp and staring curiously at Alexander said

"Weren't you thirsty?"

" Well I think the shower will help me out."

Magnus smiled "Have fun"

The heat was soothing against his aching muscles but it didn't do much for his mind. Which rocked back and forth between giving up his hope for staying with Magnus or fighting for the person he loved. Magnus would never agree outright. And it wasn't like he could go up to Magnus and say _hi how was your day mind trading your immortality for death_? He should stop, but he just couldn't.

after getting of the shower Alec made his way to the kitchen and boiled some water.

"What cha doing?"

Alec jumped having not heard Magnus enter. Alec quickly recovered and gave hm a warm smile. Holding up two mugs he asked sweetly

"Hot Chocolate?"

Magnus smiled back at him

"Extra marshmallows please."

"Of course"

Now safely alone in the kitchen Alec took out the vial and poured half of the contents in his mug and the other in Magnus's. the vial was now empty and he went to throw it out but as he did the seemly empty vial was heavy once again having already refilled itself. Well this was puzzling. But at least he didn't have to Camille anytime soon. MAking his way into the living room he sat close next to Magnus, who had already set up a movie and dimmed the lighting. He handed Magnus cup which was adorned with an adorable picture of a dancing marshmallow and as for him he liked his simple navy blue mug. Magnus clinked his glass to Alec and said "bottoms up!" Alec raised the glass to his lips and took a swig. It tasted like, well, hot chocolate but sweeter somehow. he watched as Magnus swallowed. Magnus winked at him having caught him staring and Alec ducked his head. Magnus laughed and put hs arm around him. Alec relaxed in his embrace, but an uneasy feeling crept upon him.

Magnus stared at the top of Alec's head trying his best not let his emotions be felt or heard. Knowing Alec had deliberately put the vial in his cup, knowing that Alec was deliberately trying to hurt him. "I lobe you Alexander."

Alec looked at Magnus and panic swooped upon him as he saw the tears threatening to spill over

"What's wrong." Said Alec in acute horror.

Magnus just hugged him tighter.

"Nothing I'm just happy, very, very, happy."


	4. Line

Magnus felt lightheaded, the vial was magical but it shouldn't have had an effect on him. Yet he felt queasy. Well it might have been less because of the vial and more because of the fact he had drunk himself to sleep. Stumbling into the bathroom he began to release last nights flurry of spiked hot chocolate and depressed overeating. He heard Alec come in behind him and grimaced at the thought of Alec seeing him so... not sparkly. A Cool hand held back his hair and a warm washcloth was pressed gently on his face. Alec looked at him through sleepy eyes but they were warm and filled with concern. If one looked close enough you might even say Alec's eyes were filled with panic.

"Are you ok"

"I'm fine, just had too much hot chocolate is all."

Alec laughed "yeah I can see that"

Magnus looked at Alec and could tell by the expression on his face that he was clearly relieved that the liquid in the vial had not killed Magnus in his sleep.

"Well" said Alec, "I should start getting dressed big day today"

Magnus nodded but stood for a second confused. What made today a big day?

Alec hurried through the never-ending sea of people, up the steps, and burst through the institute doors. He headed straight for the library and pulled every potion and spell book off of the shelves. Dust encompassed him like a cocoon, but nevertheless he managed to ignore it. He searched for anything about a blue liquid that magically made people less immortal as the days went by. he searched for side effects and none resulted in puking. Actually there were no results whatsoever about a blue potion that made immortal people mortal. perhaps it wasn't in this book. but in the Book of Gray perhaps there was an answer. Alec made a u- turn out of the door and straight into Clary.

"Oh my gosh Alec I'm so sorry, Hi"

Alec inwardly groaned the last thing he needed was forty minute conversation with Clarissa Fray of all people.

"Hi Clary, How are you?"

"I'm good." *Awkward silence*

"so," said Clary clearing her throat, "how's Magnus?"

"Magnus... he's great, you know he's as sparkly as ever."

Clary laughed

"Yup that sounds like him. Well it was good seeing you."

"you too."

"hey Alec."

"Yeah."

"You should change your clothes before you leave, you're a little dusty." she said giving him a knowing smile.

Damn that Clary Fray, it's like she could read his mind.

After changing his clothes he went downstairs past the great hall and made a beeline straight for Magnus's apartment. It was 3:00pm there was no way Magnus would have finished his session with that depressed werewolf and made it back yet. And it turned out Alec was right. The loft was empty of any flamboyant warlock. Alec made his way into Magnus's study. The Book of Gray remained open and untouched since last night. He skimmed through it, careful to save Magnus's page. _Bingo_! He had found it. _Perofielix Navaporium - grayish/ blusish color, can be found in it's liquid or vapor form. Commonly used in body switching spells. Dangerous when mixed with Peruvian mist. _"Dangerous when mixed with Peruvian Mist" murmered Alec. He flipped to the index. Perusian mist- _White or light gray color. Commonly used for the act of taking one's immortality for their own. When mixed with Perofelix Navaporium results are as follows:_

_Loss in sight_

_Dizziness_

_fever_

_rash_

_measles_

_loss of magical powers_

_reduction in scales_

_May cause damage to wings in direct sunlight._

_See Witch Doctor for more details on whether Peruvian Mist is right for you._

So Magnus's episode in the bathroom at least wasn't a result of the potion. Alec felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders ever so slightly. Perhaps this wasn't a bad thing after all. it was just a matter of telling Magnus that he had "accidentally" slipped some Magic potion in his hot cocoa that was the problem.

Magnus felt his blood boil beneath his skin as he watched Alec through his looking-glass that he may or may not have stolen from the Mad Hatter himself. Fine if Alec wanted to keep secrets Magnus could do the same. Magnus hit speed dial on his phone.

"Ragnor? It's me."

"Why Magnus, what do I owe this displeasure of having you call in the middle of the afternoon."

"it's more like dusk really, but besides that meet me at the coffee shop at Barnes & Noble in an hour."

"What just makes you assume I'm In New York, What makes you assume I'm even in America?!"

"Well one, that you just said New York because last time I checked you had no clue where I lived and two I would have gotten a warning for international calling."

"Damn you."

"love you too Ragy see you in an hour."

"Oh shut it."

Magnus smiled wickedly to himself and pulled out his phone again to text Alec. **Meet me in an hour at the coffee shop. You know the usual place."**

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was text from Magnus asking to meet for coffee. which he found to be a little strange since in an hour it would be four in the afternoon. But one learns to never question Magnus.

If Magnus knew Alec like he thought he knew him then he would arrive at the coffee shop exactly 5 minutes late. And if he knew Ragnor as well as he knew Alec then Ragnor would show up 5 minutes early. Speak of the devil. Ragnor Fell, cladded from head to toe in his usual buttoned up shirt and tie. Magnus couldn't help but stare. while his personality may be awful his looks almost ALMOST made up for it. Ragnor eyed Magnus as he sat down and silently applauded himself as Magnus gave him a once over and from the approving smile he received apparently Magnus liked the way he looked.

"You look perfect. Thank god you put effort into your outfit today other wise the mission could've been a total fail."

Ragnor felt a sting of disappointment. He didn't love Magnus by any means but that didn't mean he didn't like the affection. in his time away from Magnus he had forgotten his had started dallying in the affair of shadowhunters.

"Of course you always have a plan."

"listen when Alec comes we're going to walk through those doors like we just had the best greatest coffee date this world as ever seen. I'll bid you sweetly goodbye. you'll linger just a second to long for Alec to stand and then you walk away and meet me at 9 O' clock on the dot. Understand."

Ragnor rolled his eyes in disgust. "look Magnus I'm not here to play silly love-sick games with you just to make your boyfriend jealous. If that's what you want to do then-"

something in Magnus's eyes Made him stop his little rant. there was a sadness in them he had only seen once before.

" Yes I'm playing a game," Said Magnus quietly, " But this time I'm going to be the winner."

Ragnor didn't speak again until Magnus made the signal Alec had arrived. They both quickly got up from the table and Magnus linked arms with Ragnor and exclaimed loud enough for Alec to hear as he approached...

"I had a lovely time catching up with you Ragnor you must visit me more often."

" My dear Magnus it has indeed been too long, Ragnor put a finger under Magnus's chin making sure their eyes connected.

" Well, hopefully well see each other again someday"

Ragnor gave him an evil smile " Yes I hope that someday is soon," Ragnor winked, " call me."

Magnus laughed and pushed Ragnor away from him, signaling it was time for him to make his exit. " Yes I will have to do that sometime."

Magnus turned and stopped short when he made eye contact with Alec. Reaching inside himself for his inner stardom he put on an air of disbelief. looking at his watch his exclaimed in mock horror

"oh Alec it's four already?!" You must be freezing come inside quickly."

Alec just stood looking at him. His eyes as hard as ice.

"who was that?" He relied coldly.

"oh him just a friend I know. come inside. it's cold.

Alec made his way inside. He had no right to be jealous of a simple encounter yet he was practically green with envy.

Magnus looked at him playfully

"jealous?" He asked.

No reply

Magnus smirked and reached over to tuck Alec's bangs out his eyes

"Don't worry sweetie you can trust me."

There was something about the look in Magnus's eyes as he said those words that made Alec feel that for the first time since they met for some reason he just couldn't believe him.


	5. Sinker

Magnus sipped on his now cold caramel macchiato. Alec eyed him as he did it. Watching the curve of Magnus's lips as he drank. Alec could feel himself boiling with unleashed jealousy.

"His name is Ragnor Fell, If your wondering."

Alec looked down at his coffee and remained silent. Nothing angered Magnus more than being ignored.

"Your wondering if anything is going on between us right? Well nothing happened just so you know. You know there's this thing called trust Alec. I think you should know by now I have never steered you wrong."

Alec looked at him for a long time and then spoke.

"I'm Jealous. I'm Jealous of every man, woman, and creature that has any sort of claim to you. I'll always be jealous of those who know more about you than me. Because regardless of what you say there will always be apart of you that will always be someone else's."

Magnus couldn't deny Alec that. He belonged to many people, even to this day some part of him belonged to Camille.

"Yes darling a part of me will always belong to someone else. However that does not mean you lost me in anyway. the only way you could ever lose me is if you push me away."

The tone of Magnus voice made Alec look up and he dared to say what had been on his mind since the day Camille handed him the vial.

"are you angry with me about something?"

Magnus looked at him, surprised.

"No, not particularly, why?"

Alec had over thought the situation again, and silently cursed himself for almost mentioning the vile.

"Nothing it just seems that way."

Magnus faced softened.

"I'm not mad at you, I could never be truly angry with you. disappointed sometimes, yes, sad sometimes, yes, heartbroken, yes, but no, never angry."

Alec looked down embarrassed and ashamed that he had once made Magnus feel that way.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he meant it. He was truly sorry for giving Magnus the contents in the vile, "I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you and I'm sorry for all the times I'll hurt you in the future. I just love you so much it hurts I guess."

Magnus smiled "It should take me at least five minutes to make it to the bathroom and back, in that time, lets pretend this never happened ok?

"ok"

Alec watched Magnus leave and as he turned out of sight he slipped the potion into Magnus's coffee and waited for his return.

Magnus rounded the corner and met up with Alec at the table. He looked at Alec and held out his hand.

"Shall we go?"

Alec smiled and agreed by clasping his hand with Magnus's.

"don't forget your coffee." Said Alec

"right."

5 Hours Later

Magnus stood over the counter furiously mixing the brownie batter.

"Careful Magnus's you might blow a gasket with all that force."

Magnus laughed, "Perhaps I will. Ah that's right now that I'm thinking about it I don't have enough eggs for the next batch. I'm going to run over to the convenience store across the street. Will you put the brownies in the oven for me?"

"sure. see you in a min."

-Break-

Magnus casually made his way towards the store and checking to make sure he wasn't being followed turned right into a darkly lit alley way. Ragnor was waiting for him. Magnus took out the vial Camille had given Alec and handed it to Ragnor.

"I need you to tell me what's really in it."

Ragnor looked at Magnus and smirked. He held the bottle tightly in his hand and waited for the bottle to glow a florescent green. One of Ragnor's many traits was having an impeccable knowledge, unmatched by any human or creature for that matter. He could identify anything with the touch of his hand.

Ragnor laughed out loud and Magnus looked at him in wonder. Ragnor handed him back the vial and said

"it's sugar water mixed with_ luctrolix_, that's why it gives off such a sweet scent and that blue color."

Magnus Laughed "Well I guess Alec and I aren't the brightest."

"No it is a very good substitute for the actual potion, if it wasn't for my powers I wouldn't have known the difference if you put both in front of me."

Magnus sighed heavily. A part of him had almost wanted it to have been the real potion.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you gonna to go back to him?"

"of course but now I have an actual plan and I'm going to need your help."

"you always need my help Magnus."

Magnus smiled at him. "will you help me?"

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "What do I got to lose."

_nothing_ thought Magnus to himself. Ragnor had nothing to lose, but he most certainly did.

Magnus made his way back from the alley way. The vial was carefully tucked away in his pocket. He walked with his head down and didn't realize he the man standing in front of him. He made contact with something hard. He looked down only to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

"That's not the convenience store Magnus." said Alec quietly.


	6. Captain

Magnus looked at Alec in complete and utter shock. He hadn't expected Alec to follow him. And for the first time in his life he was speechless. He had nothing to say that would justify why he had just been in the alley way so he did the only reasonable thing he could think of... he fainted.

-Alec-

Alec watched as Magnus looked at him in shock and then to his horror he felt Magnus fall into him. He had fainted! Alec felt his anger flee as panic took over him. No one was around to help him and even if people had been there he couldn't possibly ask for help. Magnus was a warlock! He couldn't take him to the hospital. So he carried Magnus back home and laid him down on the couch.

He rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face in hope to clear his racing mind. Had the potion done this to him? Was Magnus actually dying. He needed to tell him, He needed to tell Magnus what he had done, He needed to-

"Alec," called out Magnus weakly. Alec rushed into the living room and dropped to his knees in front of Magnus.

"Oh thank the angel, you're alright?"

"Ah my head?"

"are you ok do you need anything."

"eggs! I forgot the eggs!"

"I found you in an alley way."

"really! What was I doing there?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course! I'm fine. I think I'll go lay down though."

"I'll go finish up the brownies. I'll be there in a minute to check up on you."

"ok"

-Magnus-

God that was close thought Magnus, who also silently applauded himself for his ability to fake like he actually fainted. Alec had almost found out that he knew about the vial. He heard footsteps outside the door, and quickly threw the covers over his head. He felt alec lay down beside him and his arms wraps around him. Magnus turned to face him. Alec brushed the hair out of Magnus's face.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

Magnus smiled. you fool I'm not ok, You're breaking my heart. But those words couldn't be said aloud. Instead he had to be quiet. instead he nestled into Alec's embrace and closed his eyes.

-The Next Day-

Alec felt the guilt eating at him, after seeing Magnus so sick due to the potion he didn't think he could do it anymore he needed to stop this once and for all. He made his way down stairs and grabbed his coat. Magnus was seated on the couch, who looked at him curiously.

"I'm going out for a little bit. I'll see you soon. Call me immediately if you feel and sorta kinda sick. Ok?"

"ok."

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

-20 Minutes Later-

The sewers were particularly foul today, thought Alec to himself as he waited for Camille. As he came to their usual spot he was surprised to see her already waiting for him. Usually she was always a fashionable 5 minutes late.

she smirked when she saw him.

"How's it been working out for you."

"I cam to give it back. Do you have anything that will reverse this."

"I do but i'm not going to give it you."

Alec felt the anger pool in his stomach.

"what do you mean you're not going to give it to me."

"I mean what I said. there's not point in giving you something to reverse the spell. If Magnus is already showing signs of the potion's effects. You can't reverse it."

"What?"

"You can't reverse it. either way he's going to die, if not by the side effects of the potion, then because of you."

Camille left him to stand there in the silence wondering what on earth had he done.


	7. Prisoner

Alec shuffled his way back home, his head down. He achingly made his way up the stairs and into the apartment. Magnus had fallen fast asleep on the couch. Alec wondered yet again if Magnus was just tired or was this yet another side effect. He sat beside Magnus on the couch. Magnus adjusted himself so that his head rested on Alec's lap and in a very unlike Alec manner, Alec gently rubbed Magnus's head. A sudden urge to cry overwhelmed Alec but of course the tears never fell. He just wanted this to stop. All of this lying. He just couldn't believe that one day this would end. One day he would wake up and Magnus wouldn't be there and all his love would've been for nothing. He couldn't;t do it, he couldn't let Magnus go. He just couldn't.

-**Magnus**-

Magnus sat at the kitchen table, feeling groggy after his nap. Alec had left a long time ago, something about training with Jace. Magnus stared into space for a long time wondering what to do. Should he just keep going with this lie, or should he tell Alec the truth. The only problem was that he wanted to make sure that when Alec found out that Magnus knew about his secret, it would hurt him to his core. His thoughts were broken by the familiar ringing of his phone.

"Cheese and rice! What do you want Ragnor?!"

"Cheese and rice, really? Besides I thought our little get together today was your idea."

Ah that's right Magnus had forgotten about the meeting he had planned with Ragnor. Sudden;y an idea came to him.

"let's scratch the dinner date. When Alec comes home we'll leave my apartment together. He'll be too jealous not to follow us."

"and were will we be going."

"you'll see."

-**Alec**-

"Jace you fat cow, get off of me." Said Alec as he struggled to wiggle out of Jace's embrace. Jace currently had him pinned to the floor on his stomach as Jace sat victoriously on his back."

"I can't believe you just called me fat." said Jace with mock disbelief.

Alec laughed and pushed Jace off his back. Jace landed with a loud thud onto the floor. Jace glared at Alec through his bangs but then laughed and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Look, I'm hitting the showers then I'm leaving for Magnus's so I won't see you till tomorrow."

Jace smirked at him.

"Yah! Not like that, ugh so perverted."

Jace laughed again. "Hey Listen it may not seem like it, but I actually like you, so feel free to drop by more than once in a blue moon ok."

Alec tried and failed to hide his grin.

"ok"

-**20 min later**-

Magnus checked his watch and speed up. Magnus had recorded America's next top model and told that he definitely shouldn't be late. However as he came up to Magnus's flat he was more than surprised to see Ragnor leaving the apartment. Not only was he leaving but Magnus was going with him. Alec felt jealousy erupt from head to toe. And instead of just merely trusting his boyfriend like should he followed them down the street.

-Magnus-

Perfect, thought Magnus to himself. While he praised Alec for his ability to blend in with the night, he ridiculed him for being so predictable. As expected Alec followed him and Ragnor down the street. Magnus, much to Ragnor's surprise grabbed his arm and led him down one of the many darkly lit alley ways that littered New York. just as the rehearsed in the living room in the apartment, Magnus reached into Ragnor's coat pocket and pulled out the blue bottle he had stolen from Alec before Alec had left.

"what do you think it is." asked Magnus to Ragnor.

"I don't know, drink it and find out."

"I found in my Boyfriend's clothes. it's funny, Alec's not usually the type to keep things from me. Should I drink it?"

"Well the worse thing that could happen is that you die." said Ragnor with a laugh.

Magnus laughed as well, a strained sound. Making sure he was in Alec's line of sight he raised the bottle to his lips.

"STOP!"

Magnus and Ragnor both feigned innocence and looked at Alec in shock. But Magnus felt something inside of him crack and the anger simmered inside of him and much to Alec's confusion he smirked. In the coldest voice he could muster he said...

"Got'cha."


	8. Raw

**Author's notes: Hey Everyone! So a quick update. I am back in school so unfortunately that means an update every weekend. However I promise I will not give up on this story like I did last time. I will finish it. I hope you like this chapter thanks for all your support! Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you so much!**

-**Magnus**-

"Wha. What?" Alec stammered in disbelief.

Magnus looked at Alec as if was a small child to dumb to understand an adult's conversation. Magnus looked down at the vial and his hands and tossed it to Alec, who missed and the vial shattered to pieces. How fitting thought Magnus, It's like my heart. Without acknowledging Alec Magnus walked forward

"come on Ragnor let's go."

"Magnus, Wait!" said Alec clasping to Magnus's forearm. He could feel the tension in Magnus's body at his touch. But that tension quickly faded as Magnus gently pushed Alec away.

"No, Alexander. I'm done waiting for you to accept me for who I am."

Alec stared at him. His eyes wide and hurt and begging for forgiveness.

Yet somehow Magnus walked away.

-**Magnus's Apartment**-

Magnus stood at the window looking out over the New York skyline. The fire crackled in the fire place. Hot cups of tea were on the coffee table. It was if nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ragnor calmly.

"Am I ever really ok?" Replied Magnus.

"Well you should have know better, regardless of the label you put on him he is no different from a regular mundane. Plus he's a child. There is no place for a shadow hunter in your life."

"Is there a place for a downworlder, a fairy, a sprite, a human? There is not a place for anyone beside."

"Oh don't be dramatic Magnus. This is not who you are. You're not a person who cries for others. Perhaps this time you'll realize that demons do not belong with angels. You and Alec are not different because your values. You can't be together because Heaven is not a place you shall reach."

"I know," said Magnus, " I Know."

-**Alec**-

Alec couldn't sleep. it had been a long time since he had slept alone. So he got up and wandered aimlessly arounf the Institute. Not to his surprise he ended up in the library. it took him a minute to realize he was not alone. Maryse Lightwood sat on the loveseat reading. Alec sat beside her. He could feel her surprise. While Maryse was certainly not the definition of mother, she still could sense Alec distress.

"Shall I read to you?" Sje asked timidly.

Alec shook his head.

"No, sing." He could tell Maryse was taken aback by the request but regardless she started to hum the lullaby that she had sang to him so many times before. Slowly Alec rested his head in her lap. He could feel her tense and wondered whether he had overstepped his boundaries or not. He was about to get up when he felt her hand gently stroke his head. So he closed his eyes.

-**The Morning After**-

Alec awoke to find himself in his room again. Last night flooded back to him again. And he was consumed with grief. Oh how the mighty fallen. He remembered thinking the night when he realized he was in love with Magnus. He remembered thinking that Magnus was an angel sent from heaven. And he realized last night when Magnus broke up with him that giving Magnus the vile was like tearing his wings off. A Magnus without magic was an angel without his wings. So could he make him fly again? Could he give Magnus back his wings even if it meant he could no longer be beside him. he would have to try and maybe in the process he would be accepted back into heaven.


End file.
